Katana
A is one of many traditional swords used in Japan, often referred to as a "samurai sword". It is essentially an upgrade of the original tachi weapon. Appearance in the InuYasha series As the story of InuYasha takes place in the warring states era, it is not uncommon to see any soldier, leader, warlord or other individual capable of defending themselves carrying one at their sides. Even higher class demons were known to possess them as well although they rarely, if at all, ever drew them in serious combat, relying on their supernatural powers instead. List of notable katana *Tessaiga - One of the phantom swords originally forged from the fangs of Tōga. Its standard form is that of a worn down sword with a chipped and dull blade. However, once wielded through demonic power and a desire to protect, it transforms into a mighty fang-like blade that can cut down a hundred foes with one swing using a powerful technique known as the Wind Scar. *Tenseiga - One of the other phantom swords originating from the Dog General. It is in fact a castoff of Tessaiga. It is essentially a "reaping" sword as its abilities relate directly to life and death. Under normal circumstances, the blade is incapable of cutting anything. However, it allows its wielder to see the pallbearers of death. By striking them as they are preparing a drag a corpse into the afterworld, it immediately revives that person, regardless of grievous or otherwise fatal injuries. In fact, its blade is only capable of cutting down those who are already dead or those with an incorporeal form. Because it had been cast off from Tessaiga, it possessed a hidden technique known as the Meidō Zangetsuha which can open paths of darkness to the underworld. *Bakusaiga - A sword representing the very manifestation of Sesshōmaru's demonic power and status as a daiyōkai. Its blade features a unique runic design that runs long the blunt edge with a similar design on the hilt. It is essentially a far more powerful version of the Tessaiga that releases explosives blasts of energy with a single swing. Much like a corrosive, the Bakusaiga's energy will disintegrate every part of the opponent's body and will even transfer into parts sliced off by its blade. Because of its destructive power, it is easily the most powerful sword in the series. *Dakki - A peculiar sword the shapeshifting demon Mujina planned to wield against Inuyasha and subsequently rule the world which had the ability to absorb demonic energy. The demon demonstrated this ability by absorbing a Wind Scar from Inuyasha and was even able to fire the energy back at him. However, the blast had little to no effect on him and he easily shattered the weapon with a single attack. Another katana with the same name was wielded by a human blacksmith named Tōshū which possessed a unique back edge covered in dragon scales. While it had the same absorption abilities, it ended up corrupting and transforming its human wielder into a half-dragon hybrid whose body became fused with it. It was later destroyed in a battle against Inuyasha, not only releasing the stolen power but even relinquishing its absorption power, giving Tessaiga the ability to absorb and cut demonic energy. External links * zh:刀 Category:Weapons Category:Weapon types